We'll Meet Again My Love
by charmed4eva1990
Summary: Takes place in 'All Hell Breaks Loose' and after! Prue sees someone she's been longing to see for a long time! New here! R&R please! One-shot!


A/N: Hello, I'm new here and I'm a huge fan of Charmed, I decided to make my first story a one shot, it takes place in 'All Hell Breaks Loose', I hope you like it! Read please!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

**_We'll meet Again My Love_**

_**By charmed4eva1990**_

"Wait a minute, this is a practical joke right?" asked Dr. Griffiths "My second wife put you up to this?"

"Okay, this is anything but…" Prue all of a sudden hesitated

"What?" asked Piper

"I don't know, I just felt a chill." Answered Prue "Phoebe," no answer "Phoebe are you there?"

All of a sudden a tornado came through the door "Phoebe where are you?"

Prue and Piper were knocked down from the force; lightning stuck through the tornado, Prue got up and ran toward Dr. Griffiths "No!" she pushed him out of the way, but she was knocked into the wall!

Pain swept through her body, a little bit after, she felt herself being pulled out of her body _'Oh no! This can't be happening; I just can't leave my sisters like this! What will they do without me?'_ She asked to herself

She saw a light; she was being pulled towards it. She soon saw Grams and Patti "Mom? Grams? What's going on? Am I dead?"

Patti sighed "Unfortunately, you are."

"What?" asked Prue, not believing what she heard, she looked down and saw a horrible sight of her sisters

"_Argg, what happened?" asked Piper_

"_You almost died, that's what happened." Answered Leo_

_"How's Prue?" asked Phoebe_

_Leo was still trying to heal her; it wasn't working "I'm sorry, she's dead."_

_"WHAT!" the sister both screamed at the same time_

_"Leo try again!" screamed Piper_

"_I can't," sighed Leo "I'm sorry."_

_Piper and Phoebe couldn't believe it, they tried waking her up, but it was impossible, she was dead. They both wept over their sister._

"This is some kind of joke right?" asked Prue "I'm going to wake up from this horrible dream and everything is going to be alright!"

Grams and Patti shook their heads.

"NO!" screamed Prue, she couldn't believe she was dead, she started to sob, after a few minutes, she finally gained composure enough to ask something "Can I go down there and talk to them at any time? Like when they summon me?"

"Unfortunately not, Prue." Sighed Patti "They need to learn how to get over you."

"How long from now can I go over?"

"We're not sure," said Grams "But it's not anytime soon though."

Prue just kept on crying for a long time.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A couple days later, Prue was walking around, just thinking. All of a sudden she came up to a bench, it looked familiar, very familiar, she recognized it, it was the bench where she and Andy used to sit in High school all the way until he died, then she remembered, he was dead!

Prue sat down at the bench, hoping that he would come somehow, tears streamed down her face.

"Prue, is that you?" asked a voice, it was Andy

She turned around "Andy?" she asked the voice "Is that you?"

Andy came over to Prue "It's really me Prue," said Andy "But why are you here?"

Prue sighed "I guess you didn't hear the news," said Prue, Andy shook his head no "I was killed by a Demonic Hitman called Shax."

"Oh my god Prue, that's terrible!"

"I know," said Prue "I can't even cross over to see my sisters!"

"I'm sorry," said Andy, he sat down next to Prue "I wish there was something I could do!"

Prue sighed; a few tears streamed down her face "I'm so glad though, that I got to see you again!" she started to cry again "I missed you so much!"

Andy wiped her tears away "I'm glad to see you too Prue!" said Andy "But I wish you hadn't have died though, your sisters need you."

Prue started to cry again at what he said "I know, I miss them a lot already!"

After a few moments, she finally gained composure "I love you Andy." Said Prue

She leaned up to him and kissed him, after a few moments they finally let go "I never want to loose you again." Said Prue

"Don't worry you won't." said Andy

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did! Review please! Till next time…

charmed4eva1990


End file.
